geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Fingerdash
Fingerdash is the twenty-first level of Geometry Dash and the seventh level with an Insane difficulty. Description Fingerdash introduces many new features of Update 2.1, including black orbs, dash orbs, upside-down dash orbs, red pads, a new gamemode, and many other. The level also uses the new triggers such as the rotate trigger, the count trigger, animate trigger, on-death trigger, and the shake trigger. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 42% during the first spider section. There will be a gap where the coin is, the player has to time two quick taps to obtain it without crashing into either the walls or the spikes. *The second coin is located at 55% during the first ship section. The player must fly straight between the gap of the fireball hazards and then fall when the coin is obtained to avoid crashing into the fireballs. *The third secret coin is unique compared to the others, as the player requires to collect ten mini-coins scattered in the wave segment from 68% to 78%, within a counter following you to aid in your collection. Once all mini-coins are collected, the player is able to collect the secret coin at 79% in the following spider section. Missing one mini-coin will make the rest of the coins and the counter disappear, indicating that the player failed to collect them all, and before entering the second spider section, the coin will move away. Walkthrough Trivia *Fingerdash does not feature the ball form and is the only level to do so since it was released in Update 1.2. Furthermore, it is the only level to not include a form that had since been released. *Although it was introduced in Update 2.1, this level does not use the newly added the "extremely fast" speed portal or the newly added "trigger orb". *The level soundtrack is actually titled Fingerbang, making it and The Challenge the only levels to have their name differing from their soundtrack title. This was due to the possibility of it being interpreted as an innuendo (and probably is as the description of the song indicates that the title is a reference to a South Park episode). *The level was also found in Geometry Dash World in an unfinished state, but otherwise being near-identical to the final release. *On the first red dash orb, it is possible to keep holding and enter the teleportation portal, skipping the platform and spike. The portal stops the dashing as soon as the player enters. *On 47%, if you skip the blue orb and then hold, your spider will teleport on the floor from the wall, bringing you to the normal route. *On 62%, it is possible to skip the second dash orb if you hold the first one long enough. *Fingerdash takes 1 minute and 25 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 81 jumps. *Fingerdash is the first official non-demon level to use teleportation portals. Gallery File:FD-C1.png|First secret coin File:FD-C2.png|Second secret coin File:FD-MiniCoin.png|The task required for the third secret coin File:FD-C3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels